


重逢

by 4youreyes



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses, 火焰纹章：风花雪月
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4youreyes/pseuds/4youreyes
Summary: 这一段是蛮久之前打的了有些细节不记得了，还有一些细节是编的，大家随意…人物属于火纹，OOC属于我，哈哈哈时间线为刚到五年后。
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, 亚修/贝雷丝
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	重逢

贝雷丝正在努力地抵挡着进攻，身边是杀红了眼的帝弥托利。土匪们仍在猛烈进攻，周围荧荧的火把显然不足以温暖这冰冷的寒夜。“又是一个难熬的夜晚，希望还能见到明天的太阳吧。”贝雷丝心想。  
远方，英古力特骑着雪白的圣天马在空中反转突刺，一个匪徒应声倒在血泊里；菲力克斯潜行得飞快，一剑结束了另外两个匪徒；吉尔伯特正架着长盾赶来。倒塌的城墙发出震动，马蹄声音、枪与铁剑的碰撞声、嘶吼和哀嚎不断，停滞的战局仿佛是一只又开始重新注入燃料运转的机械巨兽。是谁赶来援助了吗？贝雷丝一边喘着气用衣袖擦去脸上溅到的血迹，一边想着如何挺到天亮。  
一个敌人突然从后出现突袭，贝雷丝连忙分神挥剑抵挡，不料被另外的敌人抓住机会，一把银剑眼看就要没入胸口，只听得“扑哧”的血肉声，银剑兀然落地，敌人倒下，背后没入一根白羽箭。羽箭带了非常大的力气，几乎把整个活人贯穿，鲜血从敌人的背后、口中涌出，他再没能发出任何声音。  
贝雷丝沿着羽箭方向看去——远处是一个身影：他慢慢放下弓箭，也朝这边看来。蓝色的衣服和棕色的皮甲几乎完全融入了夜色，浅灰色的头发迎着夜风分开，露出了带着少许坚毅的脸庞。是他吗？贝雷丝感觉脑海中的记忆开始复苏，变得鲜活起来：那个很会议价的少年，那个喜欢骑士文学的少年，那个一有空就会亲自做饭给她吃的少年，模糊的身影仿佛和五年前重合在一起。  
“殿下您没事吧？”  
……  
最先赶来帝弥托利身边的人开始合力围剿残余的匪徒，局势开始扭转过来。长夜进入下半场，四周漂浮着露水的湿气，带着浓厚的血腥味。  
“老师！亚修那边好像遭遇到了一些麻烦，我们被敌人分开了，但是他好像受了伤，战局太乱没有办法找到他。“赶来的雅特妮担心地说道。  
“现在匪徒清剿得差不多了，大家也精疲力竭，不宜再到处乱跑了。你们暂时先回修道院休息整顿，我去找他。“贝雷丝微微皱了皱眉，给大家布置了先回去的任务，独自一人冲进了夜色中。  
找到亚修的时候，他正躲在一个小砖房下坐着，气喘吁吁地包扎手臂上的伤口，皮甲被解到了一边，蓝色的外衣脱去一半。  
被响动惊到，他下意识地摸上了自己的弓和羽箭，屈膝放低身体，锐利的眼眸里折射出月亮的银光。  
“……”  
他看到了眼前的来人，浅灰绿色的眸子因为震惊而睁大，带着伤口的手也开始轻轻颤抖，竟是没能说出话来。贝雷丝没有管他眼里复杂的神色，一步跨到跟前，半蹲下来问道：“伤口疼吗？有多深？”  
“老师，您是特地来找我的吗？”青年轻轻地问道，仿佛声音只要大声一点点贝雷丝就会变成白色的烟消散掉。  
“是的。”贝雷丝熟练地掏出伤药，想要敷在他的伤口上。  
亚修突然用另一只手轻轻推开了伤药瓶，他抬起头，热切的眼睛里装满了思念、爱慕、伤痛，还有一些其他东西，像是一个巨大的漩涡：“我以为、我以为您已经…”  
“坦白来说我也才搞清楚状况。“贝雷丝正思考要怎么说，直到那双湿漉漉的灰绿色眸子深深地拉拽着她的目光，她才惊觉：“你哭了？”  
“没、没有。”亚修把头低下去，又小声说道：“伤药不管用的。”  
“为什么？”贝雷丝感到不解。  
“您…您先回去好吗？”他低声说道。  
“当然不行。”贝雷丝感到更加奇怪了，她靠的更近了一些，想要观察出究竟是怎么回事。亚修突然一个激灵，拉开了他和贝雷丝的距离。  
贝雷丝好笑地又靠近了一步，伸手固定住了他的身体，接着紧紧盯着他的眼睛。她发现亚修身上的热度非常高，他的眼角红红的，上半身的肌肤激起了红色的疙瘩。  
“黑色卡莱娜，一种迷药，可以暂时使人失去清醒意识，常用于战场上俘获关键敌人，他们大概是想要活捉殿下。我不慎中了药，因为找好了地方隐蔽，已经清醒过来了。但是，但是有一个后遗症…”  
贝雷丝仔细听着，亚修却停下了话语。  
“……”他依旧低着头，脸上越来越红，原本因为五年时光显得坚毅成熟了一些的脸庞，仿佛又褪去了伪装，成为了那个十几岁少年的脸庞。  
“我听着。”从前每次摸他的头他都会害羞抗议，于是贝雷丝这次选择轻轻顺了顺他的背。  
“呜…”亚修轻轻哼出一声，他感觉到老师的抚摸仿佛是一种强烈催化剂，他的皮肤变成了强烈的接收器，意识的汪洋里开始有火星爆裂。  
“就是、就是、清醒之后会经历强烈的、的情潮…”他仿佛用尽了力气，咬着牙说出了这样的话语。  
贝雷丝心里确实一惊。  
“我知道这个样子很失礼，所以老师请先回吧，我自己来解决。“仿佛说出来以后他已经豁出去了，他又重新抬起头看着贝雷丝，仿佛恳请她答应。  
“我可以帮你。“贝雷丝突然觉得自己是被什么妖精迷惑了，脑子一热说了出来。  
“帮、帮我？！“青年显得非常震惊。  
贝雷丝反而笑了，其实年幼跟着父亲在佣兵团混，身边大多数都是男孩子，这方面的话题也听过不少，她觉得帮这个忙并非一件难事，况且，她一直对这个少年心有挂念，在这句话说出口之后，仿佛又进一步明确了自己的心意。  
她上前轻轻搂住了他。  
他长大了，他的胸膛和肩膀都比以前宽阔结实了，抱起来居然让人非常心安——她又莫名想到了大大的熊玩偶。她一下一下地抚摸他的后背，感觉到他紧绷的肌肉，以及一些伤疤，五年来他也应该吃了不少苦头。想到时光流逝在每个人心中都撒下了孤独和风霜，贝雷丝心中涌出了淡淡的酸意，好像泉水一样弥漫。  
感觉到怀里的人开始放松，她把手转移到了他的皮质腰带上。  
“老师！”亚修轻呼，他脸上的表情非常纠结，全身的弦都绷紧了，仿佛正在抵御可怕的敌人。她俯身吻了吻那皱起的眉头，告诉他：“没事的。”  
啪哒一声，金属皮质带子落地，小小的空间两个人都悄然心惊。  
摸到了那早已坚挺的性器，以及被小小濡湿了的布料，她没有急于把它从束缚中释放出来，而是来来回回，开始用手指描绘它的形状，有更多的清液渗了出来。  
半坐的青年承受了莫大的刺激，他的双腿还未完全分开，小腿吃力地蹬着地面，在忍受着手指带来的发麻的、美妙触感。  
还来不及仔细体会，他感觉到老师的另一只手抚上的他的胸膛，他大口地喘了一口气。“你真的长大了。”贝雷丝感慨道。当年的少年可没有现在结实的胸肌，虽然不是特别突出的类型，但是他常年不见光的白色肌肤配合着恰到好处的肌肉，非常具有诱惑力。  
“我、我一直有在锻炼、老、老师。”他喘着气，断断续续说道。喘气声音仿佛是高浓度的荷尔蒙迷药，要把她迷晕。  
贝雷丝此时轻轻把手探入了布料，灵巧地掏出了勃发的柱身。她刚想低头去看，结果青年用手轻轻覆盖了她的眼睛，用一种羞涩、低哑的声音说道：“请您不要看…”  
她只能再次把目光放回到青年的脸上，青年也在仔细看着她。  
“您是真实的吗？”青年呜咽着问道。  
这句呜咽像一支未经过修剪的白鸦羽毛，生生地落进心里柔软的部分，痒痒的，又有几分原始的刺激感。“当然。”她回应着他。同时开始尝试着上下撸动手里的小亚修。她能感觉到手里的小亚修并没有它的主人那般斯文，带着一点点软软的绒毛，还有一些若隐若现的脉络，最主要是——比它的主人对待贝雷丝要硬气得多，从各种方面来说。  
这一举动直接让亚修开始急急喘气，他不知道要如何安放自己的手，最后选择了轻轻环住贝雷丝，但又不敢太过逾越。他的脸变得异常的红，他感觉到自己全身的血液都奔流到了两个地方，一个是脸颊，一个则是他的分身。  
抱住老师的结果是，他的鼻腔里充满了老师的味道，仿佛是夏天的柠檬、冬天的新雪。着是他以前做梦也不敢想的。尽管少年时候的自己也曾经暗地里幻想过这种事情，可是成真这一刻仍然非常不真实。  
这一刻小屋，小镇乃至平原上都只剩下两人如擂鼓的心跳。贝雷丝感觉到手中的小亚修变得越来越烫，越来越坚硬，自己的身体也开始隐隐发热。  
“给我讲个故事吧？就讲亚修最喜欢的故事好了。”为了排解时间，转移二人的注意力，贝雷丝提议道。  
老师灵巧的、带着薄茧的手让亚修感觉自己脑子里嗡嗡地叫，下意识说道：“喜欢的故事是，是《奇锋之剑》——”最后的音节有一些不自然的上扬。  
“这个故事是讲什么的呢？”贝雷丝无意识地放缓了动作。  
“是讲辅佐好友成为国王的伟大骑士故事。“亚修堪堪清醒了一些，他开始望着自己的老师，额角渗出的细汗打湿了他浅灰色的头发，稍显凌乱。他的眼睛像是夜里的荧光玉石。  
“你最喜欢哪句话呀？”贝雷丝感觉自己可以换一下阵地，于是她调整了一下手指的位置，灵巧地摸到了柔软的囊袋。  
“老师！”亚修的声音带着一丝颤音，他扭动了一下身体，这种新的刺激仿佛电流，化成隐形的羽蛇在他身体里到处流窜，无法控制。  
贝雷丝心里突然出现了想要恶作剧的心思：“你如果不说，那我就停下啦。”  
灰色头发的青年眼里隐隐露出了迷乱、委屈、依恋，随后还是停顿整理了一下气息：“奇锋之剑自动出鞘，阻挡了敌人的刀刃，保护了国王。”  
“刚才真的是你。”  
“……”青年深深吸了一口气，“白色羽箭自动射出，阻挡了敌人的刀刃，保护了我的女神。”他抬头，眼眶里滚动着晶莹的泪水，他又开始喘不上气了：“那一刻我害怕，我害怕再次失去您…”  
“我就在这儿，我不会离开了。”贝雷丝感觉到了心疼，她低下头，用额头轻轻触碰了对方的额头。对方目光灼灼地望着她，就像在看自己的神明。  
感觉到对方下半身不自然地扭动，贝雷丝问道：“怎么了？”  
“我…我可以请求您吗？”青年还未散去哭音的低哑声音传来：“您可以加快一点吗？”  
下一刻他感觉到了老师的轻轻笑声，像是下午密林丛中流过的泉水，撞击到鹅卵石上，撞击在他心里。  
贝雷丝对手里的物件感到很新奇，因为没有经验，她抚摸完柱身和囊袋之后，也不知道要“照顾”哪里了，只好重复了一下之前的动作。但是聪明的她很快从青年的话语和表情中读懂了需求，她加快了速度，并且轻轻蹭弄了一下顶端。  
“唔…啊！”青年受到了莫名的刺激，他坐直了一点，搂住老师的手臂突然收紧。他可以感觉到老师胸前的软肉贴住了他的胸膛，这让他感觉到自己在燃烧，下身涨得发痛，迫切需要找到宣泄。  
他不禁呻吟出了声。  
贝雷丝感觉到自己的脸也红透了，但是她第一次看见亚修这样的表情，感到新奇、又有一些痴迷，她不舍得忘记。她抽出另一只手，摸到了青年的脸颊，好像这样就可以留住他真实的表情。  
青年偏头，吻住了她的手指。  
月光悄悄地隐去，黎明正要漫步到来。  
破落的小砖房里面温度渐渐升高，好像正要迎来顶端。贝雷丝感到手上有些疲乏，但是青年热切又柔顺的眼眸让她忍不住一直动作下去。  
“以前真的没有想到过这一刻。”贝雷丝轻轻说道。从对方的眼神和动作，她感受到对方对自己的感情，而她也终于放下一向模糊不清的戒备，袒露了心情。从前充满杀戮的人生仿佛都是黑白色的，直到遇见了这群可爱的学生，遇到他。他们一起去城中孤儿院的路上，他们一起去训练场练剑，一起去马场喂马，亚修有时候还会做好吃的送给她，那个时候少年把自己的心思藏得密不透风，只有偶尔流露的热切和爱慕让贝雷丝察觉到。其实，她自己也察觉到自己对于这个少年的关注了，只不过一直没有面对，今晚短暂的重逢后他又深入险境，才能体会到自己真的很在乎他：他灰色的短发，他的眼睛，他的胸膛，他温柔的话语。  
青年沉溺在快感的潮水里，听到这样一句话，他兀然清醒了一些，想到以前少年时候的自己确实幻想过老师，而如今却是真实地出现在自己面前，并且为自己纾解着真实的欲望。  
他射了。又忍不住连续射了好几次。  
看着老师狼狈的手掌他一下清醒不少，他连忙掏出手帕，抓住老师的手开始擦了起来。  
擦了一会儿，贝雷丝正想说不用这么麻烦，突然感觉身上一轻，她被抱得跨坐在青年身上，青年有力的手臂环住她的腰臀，一种威压感袭来——她从未料到她的乖乖学生能散发出这么大的力量，像一只野狼。  
青年的脸庞靠得极近，贝雷丝听到他说：“老师，我爱您。”  
一颗毛茸茸的灰色脑袋随后听话地靠在她的肩膀上，嗡嗡的声音在说：“不要离开我了。”


End file.
